


Puss's Boots

by rini1031



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rini1031/pseuds/rini1031





	1. Chapter 1

Orlando was barely nineteen when he suddenly found himself the head of his house.  He was still more a boy than a man, but, now, he was the sole man in his family.  And he had a sister – a baby sister – who needed him to provide for her.  Except that they had nothing; all that they owned had been destroyed in the fire that had claimed the lives of their parents and other siblings.  So now Orlando and Dione, his last sister, sat on what was left of their front steps and tried to determine their next move.  But they were not completely alone.

A large, rather odd-looking cat sat only a few feet away from Orlando, watching him intently.  Dione noticed him first and begged Orlando to allow her to give him a lick of milk to cool him off from the heat of the summer day.  Even though their store of food was barely enough to last them for the week, Orlando saw the need in the poor creature’s eyes and consented, not willing to allow any living thing to suffer if he could help it.  So they took an early lunch and willingly gave up a good sized portion of their food to the strange cat, and, after the meal was finished and good size of their supplies with it, the true surprise of the cat was revealed.

“I thank you, Sir Gloria, for your generosity.” Spoke the cat.  The two youths were shocked by the words spoken by the cat; the ancient forms of Magic were, supposedly, lost in their country, especially since the dark spell placed on the current king’s great-grandfather. 

“Yes, young lord and lady, you heard me correctly; you fed me, cared for me, and now, I will repay the favor. Do as I say, young ones, and I will bring you fame, fortune, and honor. You, as a reward for your generosity, will be granted more then thrice what your parents had. All you have to do is to buy me the clothes of a man and feed me your own food.”

A glance was shared between the siblings, and Orlando agreed to the cat’s demands.  He knew that the chances of the cat saving their future was slim, but he would do anything to protect Dione and, hopefully, see her happy and married off to a richer noble then they currently were.  So, that very day Orlando, with the last of their once great fortune, left to buy a suit of clothes, complete with a child’s pair of boots.  That night they ate the next-to-last portion of their food and slept in the remains of the once grand house.

The next day, early in the morning, the cat, who was dubbed by Dione as ‘Puss,’ left for the estate of Lady Heightmyer, over ten leagues away.  Once there, Puss arranged a meeting with Lady Heightmyer’s butler and offered rich gifts if he could introduce his Lord Gloria to her.  At first, the butler was amazed by the talking cat, but he remembered the busy schedule that Lady Heightmyer had and refused the cat entry.

That was, until Puss revealed a ruby the size of a man’s fist; it was a pure ruby too, no imperfections.  The butler’s tone quickly changed and the cat was admitted.  He spoke to the lord of his foreign master and his beautiful, young, and quite unmarried mistress; both of whom were lost far from home several leagues away.  That caught the noblewoman’s attention, and she requested a second visit, complete with a portrait of the beautiful young lady.  For now though, she granted the use of her winter house, close enough to the town where Orlando and Dione lived to easily ride there by nightfall, and sent Puss with word for preparations to be sent to the estate.

By midday Puss had returned to his master and informed the two that they were to report to the winter estate of the Master Detective, Lady Heightmyer.  By the time they arrived it was nearing nightfall, a feast had been laid out for the siblings, and the housekeeper, upon seeing the condition of what she thought were traveling clothes, forced the two into the clothes of Lady Heightmyer – who preferred men’s fashions – and her late mother.  There, in a rich estate, wearing rich, if old fashioned, clothing, the true beauty of the siblings shone.

The newly minted Lady Gloria’s gently rounded figure could truly shine in the long, silk, off-the-shoulder evening gown.  Her ebony tresses spilled over her narrow neck and down to curl down around her slender waist.  The silk dress matched her midnight coloured eyes and highlighted her ever-pale skin.  Instead of taking advantage of the late Lady Heightmyer’s jewelry box, Dione wore only two pieces of jewelry: her mother’s silver locket, which contained a lock of both hers and their father’s hair, and the sapphire ring that her father had brought back for her as a birthday gift on one of his trips.  As for her brother, the rich clothes did nothing but swallow his slender form – as slender as his sister’s and thought by all to be her twin – for Lady Heightmyer was broader and taller than Orlando.

Their father had been a successful merchant, and their mother had spent her days raising five children and overseeing the two servants that the family had kept part-time.  They hadn’t been rich per-say, but the family lived in a large house outside of the town and wanted for nothing.  Now, with the death of their parents and the burning of the house, the two remaining children were penniless. 

But their luck had changed; true to his word, Puss had gotten them residence in a lord’s winter home and new, richer clothing.  Food too was plentiful, and the siblings ate well.  They did not forget the odd cat nor did they neglect him.  Dione fed Puss the best scraps of fish from her own hand, and Orlando made sure to leave him a dish of fine crème before they retired to sleep.

But Puss did not sleep.  He instead used his own brand of old, long forgotten Magic to go to Dione’s bed and paint a portrait of her exact likeness.  He did not even have to exaggerate her face to make the piece captivating and was well pleased with the result.  This painting would insure that Lady Heightmyer would meet with the siblings in the weeks that followed.  Smiling the cunning smile that only a cat could, Puss exited the room as quietly as he entered and went instead to the woman’s brother’s.

Orlando was equally as stunning as his sister, but his beauty was of a different nature.  He was tall where she was short, only his blue-black hair was worn shorter than Dione’s, but not by much.  It fell to dust just the top of his shoulders.  His eyes were midnight blue, the same as her’s, and more than one person had mistaken the two for twins, despite the fact that she was nearly two years his junior.  Now, dressed simply in breeched and a long shirt, his hair tied back; his father’s locket was plainly visible around his throat.

Puss stared silently for another few moments before turning and sliding into the pitch black night.


	2. Chapter 2

“How beautiful she is, Cat!” Exclaimed the pleased Master Detective that afternoon as she gazed upon Dione’s likeness. “Why, Cat, if she is half as intelligent and kind as her portrait is amazing, I have half a mind to beg her hand on the very spot of our meeting.”

“Ah, M’lady, she is kind enough to feed a strange, and rather obviously hungry, cat from her own hand so that it might continue to live.”

“But,” the lady countered wisely, “could it not also be a sign of great stupidity, to feed a strange, possibly vicious – no offence meant, Master Cat – animal out of her own hand?”

“If it were anyone but her, yes. Mistress was so discomforted by the thought of a creature in pain that she was blind to any consequences. As for her intelligence, my mistress often spends her days reading so that, upon her brother’s arrival home, she can adequately debate with him and amuse him with witty conversation.”

“A woman with a mind.”

“A woman who fears not to use her mind.” Countered Puss, the master debater.

On these points Lady Heightmyer thought deeply and for a great length of time. At long last, around the final moments of sunlight, she decided to meet the woman who was both intelligent and kind, not to mention beautiful. She awoke Puss, who had found a delicious patch of sunlight and had curled up on the window seat to nap, and informed him that a meeting between herself and Lord Gloria was to be in order. Puss of course agreed whole-heartedly and promised to beg his master and mistress to come immediately. All he asked Lady Heightmyer for was to borrow his coach, for the Glorias’ had had to be abandoned in mud miles away from the winter estate.

Scurrying back, again Puss reached the estate within seconds of leaving Heightmyer’s, and, once there, he immediately informed Orlando and Dione of the lady’s interest in their family. For the two scared, lonely youths, this came as a great relief. The Master Detective had a stern but fair reputation and was known for her great intellect and cleverness; she was also known for her unique and remote beauty. Dione had heard even back in their home town about the kindness and the handsome face of the Lady Heightmyer, and she was only to happy to be courted by her. 

Of course, Orlando was pleased that such a strong and powerful lady would show interest in his sister, but to lose all of your family save one and then to hear that she might just abandon you for a wife in the same season was just news too bitter for him to take. After congratulating his sister and twice being asked if he was well, Orlando escaped to the garden to mourn his losses in private. It was there that he once again saw the strange man. 

He was older, but strong and well muscled, dressed in fine, if simple, lawn and leathers. His hair was pure spun-gold with eyes the colour of the midday sky; he was a stark contrast to Orlando’s own darker colouring. The stranger’s skin was tanned lightly and his hair cut shorter then fashionable, but it was kept long enough that a slight wave could be seen in it. He was dressed simply, again contrasted by Orlando’s borrowed finery. When he spoke, his voice flowed like a thick honey, rich and sweet. And now, that voice and those sparkling eyes were turned on the younger man.

“Ah, the young Lord Gloria, out for a moonlight stroll, are we?” A knowing, flirtatious wink accompanied the silky words, and, at once, Orlando found himself blushing, as he always seemed to do in this man’s company. Granted, he had only seen the man twice before, once when his horse had gone limp in front of the siblings’ secret playing spot, and, the second time, the man had been in the company of his father. Orlando had just assumed that the stranger had been a business associate of his father’s, but never before had he had been able to muster up the courage he desperately needed to speak even the tiniest sentence to this Apollo of men. 

He must now, Orlando belatedly realized. So he took a slow, deep breath and averted his eyes from the soft blue ones in front of him. Then Orlando spoke, softly; the stranger had to lean close to hear him. It was an exceptionally intimate scene to any passerby who might have been lurking in the gardens, but, fortunately and with regard to the hour, the gardens were empty tonight.

“You of all people would know, Sir Stranger, that I am no foreign lord come to visit.”

“Ah, so the statue does know how to speak; oh, don’t colour so, Orlando. It is just that you have never spoken to me before tonight. As for your not being a true lord… Well, that I care not for, nor will I speak to the detective of it. I do have a request in return to ask of you though.”

“Anything.” Orlando breathed, his heart beat faster at the mere mention of a request from the breathtaking stranger.

“Anything that I want?” The man teased, watching the boy’s face as he blushed. Then, taking pity on the young man, he named his request, requests, actually. “All I desire is for your happiness, yours and, of course, Dione’s. Caiohme is a good woman; she will make Dione a good wife. Follow my advice and allow the match. As for myself, all I ask is for your handkerchief there – the one in your hand. This only; this and that you shed no more tears tonight. You must set a brave example, Orlando, for your sister looks to you for guidance. It is hard, yes, but the rewards are great indeed.”

With those honey-coated words spoken, the stranger took Orlando’s hand, the one that held the handkerchief he had requested, kissed the back of it, and took the embroidered, tear-stained piece of linen. Standing up gracefully and with a short bow, he was gone before Orlando could blink.


	3. Chapter 3

“There was a most interesting joust, did m’lady have a chance to join in the festivities?” 

“My sister does not take part in such bloody events, Lady Heightmyer. Was it a fair tournament?” Orlando’s voice was cool, refreshing to hear to Caiohme over the sugar-heavy voices in Court. He stood strait and tall, and, to both Orlando and Dione’s good fortune, his hands were steady on his teacup. Puss, seeing the poise that his two charges managed to display smiled a secret cat smile, curled up on his accustomed spot on the window seat, and feigned a nap during the proceedings.

“My apologies then, fair lady.” And tuning to face Orlando, Heightmyer asked, ”Perhaps m’lord has gone in her stead? The Prince had a most interesting joust, and the token that he wore is still of unknown origin.”

“Hardly,” Dione quickly intercepted for her brother, “Orlando, while remarkably kind and intelligent, tends to be unsettled rather easily. Jousts and the like deeply disturb his pacifistic tendencies. Also, my brother is quite prone to colour, as we bear witness to this morning.”

True to his sister’s words, Orlando was colouring a rather vivid shade of red. Not wanting to embarrass her, hopefully, future brother-in-law, Caiohme quickly offered a change of subject. Noting Dione’s interest in the portraits in the formal salon, the host quickly decided that tour of the large summer estate would be an entertaining venture. 

Dione took Heightmyer’s offered arm, and the two walked close together, whispering together like new lovers often do. Orlando fell behind, letting his sister and her new beau have a sense of privacy while they walked. In truth, he would have abandoned them in the gardens, but he dared not allow even a whisper of impropriety to mark their name, especially since their name was borrowed. So Orlando continued to trail behind the pair, all the while daydreaming about his mysterious stranger and their last meeting. And Puss trailed behind Orlando, waiting until the man paused in his walk to make his presence known. 

“Lost in thought, young master mine?”

“Ah, Puss, you startled me.” Orlando’s cheeks were once again red, as if his thoughts were broadcast guiltily on his face. “And yes, I was lost in thought, or, more accurately, I was lost within my memories.”

“Memories of a golden stranger?”

“Did you see him too, Puss? He came last nearly two weeks past, twelve nights ago to be exact, in the Winter Estate’s garden; it was the night you returned to us from your second trip. How he found us though…” Orlando trailed off; his blush even brighter than his borrowed coat, a merry scarlet. It seemed as though his cheeks and his coat were in competition for the brightest colour on his body.

“I wondered how you knew him. He slipped in past my very nose. A surprising feat, yes, but I sense that he means us no harm.”

“He does not. We first met when he barged into our playgrounds; his horse was limping. He spoke with our father often, but I can not tell you of what they spoke.”

“Business, perhaps? He was a merchant, yes?” If a cat could look curious, Puss did now. At times, Orlando would swear that the cat’s face was more human than some of the men he knew from their old town.

“Yes, Father was quite a successful merchant; he was born in town nearby our house. My mother simply appeared one day, not a friend in the world. My father met her at a party, and they fell in love. Despite that she had neither a name nor an inheritance, he married her. They soon left the town and its petty inhabitants; my father quickly became successful and built our house.” 

“So they then had you and Dione?”

“My elder brothers, Raphael and Dorian, came first. Then, I was born, and my sister Jillian after me. Dione was born last, the youngest of us all.” Orlando’s voice was full of pride when he spoke of his family. As he spoke, it was clear that he was also remembering the times that he had spent with them. When Puss saw tears well up in the nearly black eyes he decided to do something to ease his master’s pain.

“My Lord Gloria, look to the sky, there, the cloud; watch it well, young master. You will not be disappointed.” As Orlando watched the clouds shifted and grew into the shapes of animals and men. A fancy lord here chasing a cow, a milkmaid talking to a prince, a mock Court presided by thieves and animals, and every one had a unique and entertaining story. The two sat together on one of the many stone benches scattered throughout the garden and shared made-up stories about the scenes they saw in the once clear skies. Puss’s intention to not let his charge brood had succeeded, and, for a time, Orlando was cheered. 

The two were interrupted by the return of Dione and Lady Heightmyer, fresh from their walk. Once the lady saw Puss she ran over and knelt to pet the cat’s head. Heightmyer, not accustomed to the antics of a woman not educated in the strict edict of Court, was both amused and warmed by the simple, tender sight displayed by the girl. It was an altogether touching scene to look upon: a girl kneeling next to a large, finely dressed, cat, the handsome young man whose appearance betrayed him as her brother, and a tall, lanky lord smiling down upon the siblings and their talking cat.

It was then that Lady Heightmyer, after carefully considering and reconsidering and even taking the council of others beyond her thirty years, decided, with much care, to ask Lord Gloria for his sister’s hand in marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly nine weeks had passed since Lady Heightmyer’s, now known to the siblings as Caiohme, proposal to Dione, Orlando’s youngest, last surviving sibling. Nearly three days ago was the stranger’s last visit. As always, he had come at night, alone, after any potential witnesses to his arrival had long since gone away. He was never seen by anyone save Orlando, and, the day after, Puss always knew about his visit. And, always, he flirted and courted Orlando with gentle poems and stories and innocent requests, and Orlando, whose face always seemed so composed with everything else, after every visit, was coloured a vivid red for days.

Both Dione and her betrothed questioned Orlando about the cause of his strange behavior, but Orlando, under the direct orders of Puss, revealed nothing of the stranger to either of them. And so the man continued to come, almost unfailingly, on every third day, and so, on that day, Orlando would, as soon as it was both late and dark enough, make up an excuse and escape to the solitude of the gardens and wait for his strange suitor. And so the weeks passed by slowly at the Heightmyer estate; the siblings became more comfortable with the roles that they now played rather naturally.

Peace ruled at the estate, only interrupted by the plans for the grand wedding that would take place in nearly a week’s time. The manor had been transformed into a flurry of whites and roses and creams; tans, golds, and browns covered the public halls and tables. The Grand Hall was covered in sheer white and cream curtains. The wedding was to take place in the garden, which was in full bloom for the summer. Reds, yellows, pinks, violets, blues, and, of course, greens decorated the paths and maze. The way to the center of the maze, where the ceremony itself was to take place, was indicated by the white ribbons tied to the branches every few feet. 

Guests were already starting to arrive at the estate; representatives from the various families, including the royal family, were represented in the crowd. It seemed as though the one person who did not appear was Orlando’s stranger. Puss assured him that the man was probably hesitant of the crowds; he assured his master that his suitor would, no doubt, return to him after the festivities ended and the guests took their leave of the estate. Not that Orlando had much of any free time in which he could meet his stranger. 

Orlando was busy playing the part of Lord Gloria, the young heir to both a large fortune and estate abroad; the part required him to greet guests and tell stories of his life and country, to listen to the various families boast and bribe and babble, and to look after Dione and her wedding plans. Puss had already assured him that the details of his sister’s dowry was taken care of, and Orlando trusted the cat’s word. In truth, the details of the wedding caused him very little concern, but rather, the planning and supervising of the wedding was more to allow the young man some time to himself in the midst of all of the commotion.

It did upset him that their mother would never get to help her daughter into her wedding gown, or that their father would not walk his youngest down the isle. But true to his promise to the stranger, Orlando didn’t cry in front of her; he would not her allow her to see his silent pain. He was going to lose her, and Dione knew this too. Caiohme could see the pain in her future wife’s eyes, fear for the coming separation, and so she offered Orlando a permanent home with them. And she was not the only creature in the house to see the emotions hidden in the younger man’s eyes. 

Puss saw all of his master’s emotions. The cat became Orlando’s confidant for all of his fears and his hopes, and now, especially given the past few days, the sadness was especially visible. So, on the day of the wedding, Puss brought him to Dione’s room. She was already dressed the gown she had chosen for her wedding dress, her hair was curled and styled and beaded, her face was highlighted and powdered, and she smelled of roses and myrrh. A veil lay on the bed beside where she sat, and she was clutching their mother’s locket like it was her last tie to reality. As Orlando entered she look up at her nearly identical brother, and he could see tears in her eyes. As Dione stood he moved closer and pulled her into a hug, carefully though, so as to not crush the gown. 

“You are scared? You should not worry so, sister dearest; Caiohme loves you so. You know that Father and Mother would be well pleased with her.” 

“I just wish that they could be here, see me in my dress, and it is a father’s right to place the veil and give away the bride. Would you place my locket for me; I cannot to do it myself for fear of catching my hair.”

“I never seem to have a problem affixing my own.” Orlando’s voice shook with laughter as he took the plain amulet and placed it on her bare neck. The gown that Dione had chosen was rather simple for a wedding dress, but, as their mother had often enough told her daughters, the gown should be simple so that the woman who wore it would shine all the brighter. Long, loose sleeves fall freely past the cinched bands that hold them in place around her shoulders and flow down to the floor in waves; the neckline follows the natural curve around the very top of her breast. The gown’s skirt flairs slightly across her hips and falls loosely and freely to the ground; its back is cut longer to create a quite simple train. Beads are sewn throughout the bodice and skirt, and, when they catch the light just right, they gleam softly. 

With the locket properly affixed and her father’s ring now firmly on her right hand, Dione picked up the veil. The tears welled up in both of their eyes. For a moment they just stood there, obvious to all but each other and their loss, but Puss kindly interrupted after a moment of reflection. 

“Shall I do it?”

“You have the right, Orli, but if you prefer…” She trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought.

“No, I will place it too. I would hate for you to risk catching your hair.” Dione closed her eyes as her brother stood behind her to position the final piece of her wedding finery. When she again opened them, she was a woman, a bride. She turned to her brother, took his offered arm, white silk against the dark blue of his formal jacket, and the siblings turned to take their final walk together, down her isle. Orlando would take her to Caiohme, her wife, her future.

And there she was, so close; her bright red hair, radiant smile, and vivid green eyes and coat all competing for their attention. She loved Dione, and she loved her. And Orlando loved Dione and, to some degree, Caiohme. No doubt their parents would approve, and, as Orlando lifted his sister’s veil and stepped away, a flash of gold caught his eye and the wind blew a trace of the perfume that their mother used to always wear. Laughter blew with the wind, their family’s laughter, and, suddenly, her could release her hand, step back. It would always hurt, but this was meant to be. 

And in that one moment, Orlando grew into a stronger person; he became someone capable of releasing his only family into a better life and who would one day find a love of his own. And, unnoticed by all, the gold-haired, blue-eyed stranger watched him. And Puss was strangely absent.


	5. Chapter 5

“The capital city, really?”

 “Well, why not? We have a special invitation from the king’s personal representative to visit, and you, my dear, must still be formally introduced. You too, Orlando, now that I think about it. You see, most foreigners, especially lords and the like, usually go straight to Court to introduce themselves. A court of peacocks, my dear, but a necessary order, or so I am told.”

 “But to go there for our trip! Oh Caiohme, I have never been so excited to go on a trip before.”

 “Not even for our trip here, sister dearest?”  Orlando’s voice quivered with laughter while he gently reminded his sister of their story while Dione’s quaked with excitement.  “Ah, dear sister-by-law, I do hope you have already made plans; if not, I fear they will soon be made for you by you new wife.”

 “Oh, we’ve not been married for even a week and she will already make my plans for me?” Caiohme smiled broadly at the siblings.  She moved to sit beside his wife as Puss abandoned her for Orlando’s lap.  “Perfect! I hate to make plans to travel. Please execute your marital rights in this situation, dearest.”

 “Your Court is a good step though.” Puss thought to add, “Oh and do not shrink so, Orlando; you will not be abandoned to them. Actually, I would have suggested it myself in not but a month or two - _oh, there’s a nice spot_ \- but we should go before the autumn season is through. I will even go ahead to prepare for us.  Lower please.”

 “What, Master Cat? You mean for us to spent the winter season there?”

 “What, Master Detective? You no longer trust in my judgment now that you are married to my mistress.”  Puss turned in Orlando’s lap to stare at Caiohme.  The woman quickly averted her eyes to her wife’s gentle face and smiled sweetly, taking her hands in her own rougher ones.

 “No, Master Cat, I could never doubt your words. You did bring me Dione after all.”

 “So we go to Gwynnë for the winter; when do we leave?” A glance at Caiohme showed that the detective paid no attention to him, so Orlando turned his concentration back to the cat in his arms.  “Puss?”

 “Hmm, the Autumn Festival is something that you two have yet to see.”

 “A crime!” Exclaimed Caiohme suddenly pulling away from her wife. “Go; go pack dearest! You must see the Festival; it is the most spectacular sight in our whole country. Well, that it, it _was_ the most spectacular sight in our country, but I only thought that of it before I laid eyes on you, sweet.”  Predictably, Dione rewarded her wife with a kiss, and Orlando excused himself for a quiet walk around the garden.  Puss also slipped away, giving the newly-wedded couple some privacy.

 The garden was slowly becoming a refuge for him as his sister and her wife shared more and more of their time together with loving kisses and sweeter looks and gentle touches.  Orlando was happy for them, he truly was, but he desperately wanted a love of his own.  Or, rather, he wanted his stranger.  This golden man was someone who he could easily find himself falling in love with; his laugh was warm, his eyes genuine and bright, and his gentle action showed his nature to be simple and kind, in short, he was the perfect man who, for some strange reason, was determined to show Orlando such affection. 

 As if the thought had jumped from his head into flesh, the stranger suddenly appeared by start of the maze.  Seeing him here, especially after their over one week of separation, Orlando nearly ran toward the maze to chase after the man.  The chase led him to the maze’s center where his stranger waited patiently on one of the benches.

 “So, you are finally here. I hadn’t thought that it would take you this long to arrive.”  With a teasing smirk, the man stood and made to walk over to the younger man.

 “You vanished.”  Orlando immediately coloured; what he had once thought would sound brave and careless, he now found weak and possessive.  He desperately hoped the words sounded different to the stranger’s ears for he feared the stranger’s reaction to his neediness.

 “Ah, so I did.” A nearly careless response. It was as if the man had not noticed his own disappearance. “You missed me then? I would have come sooner, but I was called away on business that could not be stalled. I am sorry if it upset you; that was never my intent.”

 “It does not matter. I should know to expect nothing from you. I am fortunate that you still visit me at all.”  His tone was so sad, hopeless, that Orlando’s suitor could do nothing to stop himself from reaching over and capturing one of his lover’s hands and bring it to his lips in a kiss.

 “You are lonely. I do not blame you; how can you trust, know, a nameless man? And I _will_ give you my name, Orlando. Look into my eyes, my sweet;” And he waited until his order was obeyed.  Slowly dark eyes, made even darker by the moonlight, raised up to meet his lighter ones. “I swear to you, with every star in the sky as my witness, that I will give you my name, my heart, if you are just a little more patient with me. Though I will need just a little more time to prepare everything for you. Can you wait for me?” 

 They stood close together, their bodies nearly touching, Orlando’s hand still against the stranger’s lips, and their eye’s locked.  It was a truly intimate scene, and it touched both men’s hearts.  It was then that Orlando realized that he would, could, wait, that he did care for, no, love, his stranger, no matter who he truly was.  So he leaned closer, resting his head on his suitor’s shoulder, allowing the other man to hold him.

 “Yes, I can wait.”

 “Then we will meet in Gwynnë. All will be prepared by then.”

 “But we will not meet before?” Reluctantly Orlando released his hold on his lover and allowed himself to be gently pushed away.  He felt a kiss placed on his cheek, and the lips returned to place a lingering kiss on the still-captive hand.  Then his hand was released, and the stranger was leaving again.

 “I am sorry, Orlando, but we will meet again in Gwynnë. There we will be together.”

 And then he was gone, vanished into the maze, and, once again, Orlando was left alone.  He still has no daylight lover to turn to, and his sister is happily married.  That is, he is alone save for his cat, Puss, and just now that very cat was coming around the bend and into the oasis.

 “Hail, Orlando; he is gone already? A shame, for I had hoped to catch him this time.”  The man in question smiled sadly at the cat and walked over to where he stood, bending over to scratch his pet’s ears.

 “Aye, gone to make plans for us to be together once we reach Gwynnë. I am sorry you missed him tonight; I know I am sorry that I have.”

 “Ah well, do not worry so, young master; things have a way of working out. We leave in but two weeks time; you will like the city, I think, if you are not at once overwhelmed. Caiohme and I will keep good eyes on you and Dione though.”

 “I know you two will. I have never doubted you, Puss, and I have no intentions to start now.”

 “Good. Now, you had best return to the manor. It is getting quite late, and I fear the temperature is falling rather fast tonight.”

 “Will you leave us from now? Orlando asked, fearful of two rejections within one night.

 “Not for Gwynnë, but to hunt for a bit only.  I will walk with you to the door; tomorrow will be a good day for some fishing I think.”

 Agreeing whole-heartedly Orlando grabbed Puss’s paw and both man and cat left to prepare for Gwynnë and what futures the city held for them and their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwynnë was everything that the siblings thought it would be and more.  The buildings themselves shined, and it seemed as though they were reaching up to scrap the clouds.  The streets were filled with all new sights and sounds and smells.  Merchants lined the gutters, crying out their wares and keeping a cautious eye out for thieves.  Their carts were full of polished ornaments and sweet smelling, spicy treats.  Perfumes and fabrics overflowed the tables and booths; jewelry, weapons, and various other trinkets caught the light and shone.

 People of all shapes and sizes, both young and old, and of all colours imaginable, roamed the streets indiscriminately, laughing and talking with other familiar faces in the crowd.  Fabrics of all sorts and colours were worn in thousands of styles and cuts.  Flashes of jewels and metals shone brightly in the sunlight.  Armored men and silk-clad women and courtiers, bejeweled wrists and throats, rouged faces, and heavily perfumed bodies all mixed together to make a beautiful rainbow within the city. Animals, too, walked the streets; all kinds of cats, dogs, and even horses mingled around and with the humans.

 The siblings drank in these sights with relish, and Caiohme watched the siblings’ looks of awe with a fond smile.  Before the siblings she had never had such naivety or innocence in her at turns dangerous and dull Courtly life, and she was not alone.  Puss also watched the sibling’s faces with a tender smile; it was rare to see the two as excited as they were today, free from all burdens and cares.

 Still smiling, Caiohme and Puss slowly led the siblings through the crowd and the booths, stopping occasionally when one or another of their group spied a trinket that they just had to see closer.  Dione’s eye caught on the perfumes and beaded chains while her brother tended to admire the more colourfull fabrics and shining gold amulets.  Caiohme’s eye flitted between her wife and brother-in-law and the swords and armor that the guards wore and the booths held.  Puss admired the golden trinkets as well, but his eye was more drawn to the books and old men and women selling them then any other attraction. 

 The cat did, however, look up from a dusty, practically ancient encyclopedia in enough time to stop both Dione and, a shock to them all, Caiohme from purchasing items for nearly triple their practical value.  After the nearly embarrassing situation had very barely been successfully averted, Puss promptly decided for the lot of them that lunch was in order.  Nevertheless, he did promise both wives that he would ask both a reputable bead-maker and a tested smithy over to the house for selling; the perfume and cologne Dione was permitted to buy.  And so they made their way to the sweet, spiced air by the food-laden carts.  Not being familiar with the city food, Orlando and Dione wanted to try one of nearly all the different types of treats available in the market, but for rather obvious reasons – one such being their still delicate stomachs – the siblings decided, for today at least, to use Caiohme’s good judgment on city food.

 As they sat eating in the open courtyard in the center of the city, Caiohme regaled them with tales of Court and it’s rather colourfull members, but no doubt, her favorite stories to tell were of the king and his son, the Crown Prince with whom she worked to keep the kingdom safe.  Every so often a person walking by would stop and greet the lady, asking especially who her new friends were.  When this question was inevitably asked, Heightmyer would smile her Master Detective smile and happily inform the stranger to wait until Court convened in two day’s time.  Always the newcomer would complain and try to bargain, bribe, or beg for the information; each was desperate to have the best piece of gossip before his neighbor could learn of it, for such was the life of a member of Court.  Each man Caiohme turned down and gave the same message to: in two day’s time you shall know.

 And two days it was; two wonder-filled days of explorations, fittings, and lessons.  And finally, before noon on the second day, Caiohme took her young wife, her brother, and their family cat into the grand palace that covered the second half of the great city.  The very wing of the castle where Court was convened was the size of Heightmyer’s whole Winter Mansion, and the wing was full to bursting.  Courtiers and their wives and any of-age children packed the seats, servants who had heard about this great and mysterious announcement form one of the Favorites packed the secret halls, and the great King Alexander the III himself sat on the Court room throne.  This was a day like no other; some of the most powerful and influential people in the kingdom were present, and Orlando and his sister were more than a little nervous.

 The night prior to the grand show today, Puss had shut them and Dione’s wife away in the library and admitted no other to his secret meeting.  He warned them that the whole kingdom gathered to hear of one of the king’s Favorites and to meet her new wife and brother.

 “And what, pray tell, love, does it mean when Puss speaks of you as a King’s Favorite?” Dione had asked, confused by the, until now, unheard term.

 “My honored Great-grandfather, Henry Hightmyer, was the first great Master Detective, who broke the spell of the Evil Sorceress on King Alexander I, and we have followed tradition ever since. Our family is favored with land and a great deal of money each year. The king himself blessed me at my naming.”

 “Then we are to meet the king himself?”  Orlando’s voice shook with surprise.  He had never dreamed, not even in some of his wilder ones, that he would ever meet the king himself.

 “Aye, you are to meet King Alexander himself tomorrow-noon, but fear not, my young master, fear not, mistress mine, have I not always watched for your best interests?”

 “Yes, Puss, you have.” Dione agreed, “We will do as you say now too.”

 “Then dress simply; you as well, Caiohme. For tomorrow the simplest locket will outshine even the royal jewels. We are what the king has asked for, my young lord, not the peacocks that already surround him.”

 And so today they knelt plainly before the king and country.  Expensive fabrics cut into rather simple styles and the few truly important pieces of jewelry that they owned was all that adorned their bodies, and, true to Puss’s word, they shone brighter than any gem already in the room.  Courtiers and their wives leaned over each other to get better looks at the plain dress the girl shone in, they laughed at the novelty of the talking, walking, and, currently bowing cat while simultaneously picking apart the rather unusual coloring of the sibling’s hair and skin.

 Then the king spoke and the room fell silent. “So, my noble Master Detective; Caiohme, you have taken a wife at last.” 

 “My lord King,” Caiohme spoke as she rose from her knees at his king’s unspoken command, “Lady Dione Heightmyer, formally the Lady Gloria of the Kingdom of the Juridans.” And Dione too rose and stood behind her wife. “And last is my Brother-by-the-Marriage-Law, Lord Orlando Gloria and Puss, the cat who brought to me my wife and brother.” The remaining two stood and faced the king, heads politely bowed, awaiting a kind word of accommodation when the charade that Puss had worked so hard to create was torn apart with six quite simple words.


	7. Chapter 7

“They are imposters, your Majesty! The ancient Lord Gloria lives, alone and heirless!”  Came a booming voice from the back of the grand Hall.  A tall, dark man came forward and swept into a deep bow before the King.  He stood to the right of Orlando and motioned for his companions to fall into positions on either side of Dione and Caiohme.

 “Vincente?” His Majesty’s voice was, outwardly, calm, but it held a trace of anger for any who knew well enough the great King’s tones.  Those present murmured in astonishment; who would dare speak out against a foreign lord and lady, especially ones now married into Court?

 “My liege, you know me as always a humble servant, honest and true. You know me as your son’s own godfather.” Pointing now at Orlando directly, he spoke again. “This man is a liar and a wizard; he has bewitched your son and now tries his hand at you.”

 “You have proof of this. A statement only, for I know, Vincente, that you of all people would not charge a man, and risk a war, without such a thing.”  The fans and handkerchiefs of the Court flitted and fluttered, and their owners all whispered at once.

 “Tokens from the Crown Prince were found in his brother’s home, and the ancient Chief-of-Mages senses an aura of Old Magic around him. If I may, my liege?” At the King’s nod, the man approached Orlando, only to be stopped by Puss leaping in his path with a hiss.

 “No, Puss, please do not make this worse.” Orlando’s clear, innocent voice rang true and loud despite that it was but a whisper that he had spoken. “I am sure I have done nothing wrong.”

 “Then, certainly, you have nothing to fear.” The King spoke kindly. “Your cat certainly thinks so.”

 “Yes, Father, I do.”  And before their eyes Puss grew, shifted, changed, and became a man, Orlando’s Stranger, with golden hair and sky-blue eyes and a mysterious smile. “As for my Godfather, I can not say the same thing.”

 Chaos broke out in the hall.  The Prince had returned from a trip he had never left for, and the Court swooned and cried out.  And Orlando too collapsed; the Crown Prince himself caught the falling man as Caiohme ordered a chair brought.  The King called for order, and Veroni again tried to cry that Orlando was a traitor.  Finally, order prevailed and the King ordered the Hall cleared save for a few key members, Caiohme and Dione, newly emerged elder Lord Gloria, and, of course, Veroni.  The King then turned to his newly returned son and asked him ever-so-kindly for an explanation. 

 “Father, what Vincente said first is true: the ancient Lord Gloria lives, heirless, for now. Orlando,” he turned to look at the now alert man who was currently trying to hide in the plushness of his chair, “your locket? Yours too, Dione. Look at them, Father. You too, Lord Gloria.” The man had quickly been brought out from the servants quarters where he had been hidden earlier.  He was an old, bent man, who relied on both cane and a double eyepiece, once dark hair was now mostly gray and gone, and his once pale skin was shriveled and wrinkled.  He carefully approached the throne at the Prince’s request and reached out for the lockets to examine them with his own, failing, eyes.

 “They were mine, yes. My daughter took them when she left to marry that commoner merchant, when I disowned her. She was your mother?” He paused a moment and looked the two siblings over from head to toe; then he answered his own question, “Yes, I think so; you look to similar to be anything but my Marie’s. And you, Orlando, yes? She had always said her firstborn son would bear my name.” 

 “Our Mother’s name was Marie…” Orlando spoke softly enough that only those immediately around him heard his words, but before either Orlando of Dione fully could process the new information about their family, Vincente Veroni had another charge to address.

 “They have bewitched his Highness, Majesty, in an effort to seduce him out of his throne.”

 “No, Vincente.” The Prince spoke quickly and surely. “It is I who have been bewitching them; it is I who gave them help when _you_ betrayed me by murdering their parents.”

 “Our parents were killed by an unfortunate fire, Highness.” Lady Heightmyer sadly stated, unwilling – unable – to believe that her family’s death could be anything but an unfortunate accident.

 “They were killed in a fire set by a greedy man who was scared by my intentions for your family.”  Now he faced Dione and spoke directly to her.  She raised her head defiantly, not scared my the titles of the men who attacked her brother’s honor and their parent’s memory, and moved behind her brother’s chair, ready to defend him no matter the consequences to herself.  Caiohme too moved to support her wife, trusting her unconditionally, but a soft voice stopped them.

 “Plans for me, I would guess, my Prince?”  Orlando rose unsteadily from his chair; he shook off his sister and sister-in-law’s hands.  His own vibrated by his side, and his entire body swayed, still weak from his fainting spell.  The Prince’s hands he could not avoid so easily, and, to the onlookers, it looked as if the two danced a special waltz.  The Prince pushed forward, grasping lightly at Orlando, who, in an effort to appear steady, swayed away.  Whether by chance or design or the Magic that the Prince so obviously possessed, however, the younger man ended up swaying right into the Prince’s waiting arms.

 “Perhaps,” his voice was low and intimate, “you have enchanted me, my talking statue, ever since my horse was intelligent enough to injure herself in front of your playground.  You must know that from that fateful day I planned to make you my consort.”  Now, still holding Orlando close, he turned and allowed his words to be heard by the entire room.

 “I made the mistake of trusting my power-hungry godfather with my intentions.  I went to him and brought him to your father, but Vincente wanted to make me suffer losing you.  He thought it poetic justice that I be forced to give you up, my love, as he was forced to give up his; a sad move made by a man who could not fathom love growing between yet another royal and a man he sees as unworthy of the attention of a king.  And yes, Father, I have proof of this; his journal, written in his own hand, detailing his plans.  Godfather is nothing if not meticulous.”

 “Vincente,” the King spoke, “who is it that you were forced to give up?  Surely we never forced you…”  He trailed off, uncertain for the first time in years.  He loved Vincente, trusted him, surely he could never hurt him, _would_ never hurt him.  Vincente must know that…

 “You act as if you do not know. Very well, play your games; surely the gods know I have always played mine.  It was you, Alexander.  It always was you; did you never wonder why I did not, why I could not, marry?  I loved you too much.  I still do, but now, now I hate you as well.  And by hating you, I hate myself too.  Forgive me, my love, my King?”

 “Vincente…” Alexander was, for a moment, not a king, but a simple man, and he desperately wanted to say that yes, he forgave Vincente, even if he was unable to give him the love he craved.  The words would not come to him, and he realized that try as he might, he was paralyzed.  He could not speak a word, and Vincente, taking the silence as a sign of his love’s disgust, called up his fire, not on Orlando, nor his beloved’s son, a daily reminder of the pain he felt, nor even Alexander himself, but on himself.  The was Dragon-fire, contained to a small circle and it burned hot and fast, and, not even moments later, Vincente was ash.

 Shocked into action upon seeing the flames engulf his oldest and dearest friend, Alexander threw himself off the throne and ran down the steps of the dais and toward the flames, only to be stopped by his son and held fast in his arms.  Caiohme quickly cleared the room of the remaining onlookers, and Dione herself barred the doors.

“But I did love him.” King Alexander kept repeating, over and over, “I just loved Regina too.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Orlando? May I sit with you?” The younger man turned and looked into the wrinkled face of his mother’s long estranged father.

 “Of course, sir, but I will warn you, I will not be pleasant company tonight.”

 “Because now you know the truth about why your parents died?” At the solemn youth’s nod, the elder Gloria continued, “Orlando, do you resent me? I did treat your parents horribly; I just wanted the best for my daughter.  What I could not see was that she would take poverty for love.  I was wrong to think the best is necessarily the most expensive.”

 “No, I do not think that I can resent you, and, until the hour of her death, my mother loved her father consistently. She always said that, while she did not always agree with him, she always would love and admire the man who loved her and her mother enough that he risked even his own life on bloody battlefields to give them a good home and food. How can I betray her love for me by hating you, Grandfather?”

 Orlando spoke as softly as he ever had, but his voice had a quiet, new confidence.  He was slowly gaining faith in his own strength, growing stronger and more assured by the love shone to him by his family, but he never forgot to speak honestly, softly.  These were the marks of a truly noble person, and anyone had only to look at Orlando to see that he possessed these qualities. 

 And look Alexander did.  After Vincente’s death, and his subsequent fit, he had been ushered out of the Grand Hall by Caiohme and his son.  He had slept fitfully and decided a walk in the gardens might help to clear his mind, at least, for a while.  There he had stumbled upon a touching first conversation between Lord Gloria and long-lost his grandson.  As he stood, transfixed on the tableau before him, Alexander never noticed his son’s approach.

 “After I spoke with his father for the first time, I knew.”  His son’s hand rested on the King’s shoulder to steady him. “You had told me about the matching lockets that Lord Gloria had had made for him and his wife; I saw them on Marie and Gerard Hummer. Are you alright, Father? I know the events of today must have hurt you, but you are as white as the winter snow.”

 “Ah, son, nay, I am fine. As you said, I have had painful day. Now I have known the loss of two of the three people I love most in my life; it is my most sincere wish your love last you both until the grave.  Perhaps it is now time that I take a rest from this Court…”

 “Father!” Shock filled his face; all sorts of bad thoughts filled his head.  Surely Alexander was not planning to… abdicate, but when he said as much, his father just laughed,

 “No, son, not just yet, but a short reprieve is in order, I think. You and your consort can rule in my stead for a time.  You need a chance to prove yourself and find a way to make your own path.  Providing, of course, that you actually go over and talk to him for once, I was under the general impression that he was usually the statue in your relationship.”

 “Earlier, father, yes, but he has grown since the day when we first met.  And Magic knows I am not the only one who has assisted him to find the confidence he so desperately needed to stand up to the king.  My only regret of this newfound courage is the fight we will most surely have tonight.” 

 At those words father and son both shared a quiet laugh, and, giving his father a final smile, the prince walked over and knelt beside the bench the elder Orlando Gloria had so recently vacated.  He heard his father’s voice as he offered to walk with the Elder back to the now quiet castle.  He saw the younger Orlando Gloria staring, eyes glazed, at a rose bush, seeing but, at the same time, blind to the world outside his mind.  Reaching over he plucked one of the roses and, ever mindful of the thorns, gently placed it in Orlando’s open hand.

 Orlando jumped and dropped his Stranger’s gift.  Both men went to catch it, and their hands met and tangled around the rose.  Orlando blushed softly and looked shyly up at the other through long lashes.  Midnight and summer sky eyes danced together; both hid and revealed emotions, some that even their owners were still unaware of.  An eternal dance, hidden in both silent glances and words unspoken, but even the most comfortable silence must, eventually, be broken.

 “Are you mad at me, my love?” For once, it was Orlando’s ever-confident stranger who’s voice shook, whose hands were hot, but Orlando just smiled and reached out his free hand for his Prince’s.

 “Upset, but that is for another day, my _Prince_.”

 “Then why are you so formal with me still?”

 “Because I have no other name to call you by. You have yet to remember your promise and give me your true name, Sir Stranger, and, until you honor that promise, I have no other titles with which to identify my mystery lover.”

 “Ah,” laughed the Prince, “you are quite word sharp once you lose your shyness. This is the side of you that I fell in love with, even though you hid behind you sister’s skirts when first I came.”

 “You had been spying on us and carried a sword. Besides, Dione’s kicks hurt more than mine.  And how could you see the sharpness if I was being shy?”

 “To your first point, it is surely because she does not feel empathy for the man she is kicking, that her’s are, no doubt, more painful.  And, to your second, perhaps it was the spark I felt when our eyes met that told me.  The look hummed through my veins as only Magic has in the past.”

 “You will constantly tease me.  I will be forever red here.” The words were spoken sullenly, but Orlando’s shining eyes and red cheeks betrayed his true feeling on the matter.  And all his companion could do was stare into the bright eyes in front of his own.  Slowly, so as not to startle Orlando too much, he released his grip on the rose and moved his hand up to cup Orlando’s cheek.  When met with no objections, the Prince moved closer and closer until their breath mixed and noses bumped.  Tilting his head to one side, waiting for Orlando to do the same, he finally closed the last few centimeters of space between their lips and whispered his name into the mouth he had longed to kiss for almost three years now.

 And when they finally parted, Orlando finally said the name that he had been waiting almost three years to hear: “Estel.”


End file.
